


honesty

by Montydragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, also it's pretty short, but i needed to write about these two, this is about the new episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montydragon/pseuds/Montydragon
Summary: Steven and Connie are talking again.





	honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ya'll I binged all the episodes on the Cartoon Network site and let me tell you... that was a ride. I enjoyed all of them. I was really hit hard by the ones involving Steven and Connie though, and I felt like I needed to write something about them. This isn't very long, it's just some thoughts on the two.

“And I’m so sorry- I really am, I didn’t understand at all, I should have-”

“Steven, shhh, I know, I know…”

“And- And I’m just- Connie, I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, Steven. It’s alright now.”

The two huddled on the couch, Lion sitting a respectful distance away from them. He watched the door in silence, as though guarding over the two. 

Steven sniffled a little, but he didn’t cry this time. He’d finally done it, he’d finally talked to her, and she was talking to him, and they were both talking, and it just- he hadn’t thought this would ever, ever happen again…

The hand squeezed into the back of his shirt rubbed his back, and he relaxed a little, feeling the warmth of Connie hugging him tightly. His heart was pounding - oh, she could probably feel how fast it was beating, that was a little embarrassing - he was still so shocked and remorseful, and still, he felt the immense relief he hadn’t even fathomed could exist.

He felt her calloused hand gently reach down, resting on top of his, and he was at peace. She rested her head against his shoulder. 

“I didn’t think I’d get to talk to you again…” she admitted. Steven blinked. 

“What? Why?”

“Well, because… it kind of seemed like you were avoiding me. At least in person… I needed to have an honest conversation with you.”

“I’m sorry… I should have understood that. I wanted to talk to you.”

“I know.” Her hand squeezed over his. Steven’s shaky breathing slowed just a bit. 

“Thanks.” 

“Thank you.”


End file.
